1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display substrate, a display panel including the display substrate, and a method of manufacturing the display substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display substrate which may be made by a simplified is manufacturing process, a display panel including the display substrate, and the method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a liquid crystal display panel that displays images by using light transmittance of liquid crystal molecules and a backlight assembly disposed below the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with light.
The LCD panel includes an array substrate having a thin-film transistor (TFT) formed thereon, a color filter substrate having a color filter formed thereon to face the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
The color filter substrate may include a base substrate, a light-blocking layer formed on the base substrate, a color filter formed to cover the light-blocking layer, an overcoating layer formed on the color filter, and a common electrode formed on the overcoating layer. The light-blocking layer is formed in a light-blocking area of the base substrate.
A method of manufacturing the color filter substrate will be described. The light-blocking layer is formed on the base substrate and then the color filter is formed to cover the light-blocking layer. Next, the overcoating layer is formed on an upper portion of the color filter and finally, the common electrode is formed on the overcoating layer.
However, when the color filter substrate is formed with a plurality of elements, the number of manufacturing process steps required to manufacture the color filter substrate may increase.